<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fetch Juliet by troubleseeker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435464">fetch Juliet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker'>troubleseeker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Bottom Lucifer, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Breeding, Demon Dean Winchester, Gore, Knotting, Lucifer gets tortured, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Torture, all hellhounds can breed, bottom Crowley, top Juliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean a demon, Sam the boy king, Crowley their willing servant, and Lucifer in chains screaming ... hell is in capable hands. Still, a bit of entertainment is never out of place. Let's fetch Juliet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Juliet, Crowley/Lucifer (Supernatural), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fetch Juliet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/gifts">FormidablePassion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written fast - no beta - no re-read (might do these things later, feel free to let me know about mistakes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Fetch Juliet.’ Really shouldn’t excite him as much as it does, but Crowley’s not one to question things these days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my knight.” He bows, scraping low and eyeing the ex-angel breathing hard where he’s writhing on his spikes. “At once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell doesn’t belong to him anymore. The throne room doesn’t belong to him anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> belongs to him anymore, but he’s higher up the ladder than Lucifer himself, and in the new kings’ good graces- what more could he want, really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave off.” He grunts at the hounds that swarm him, whistling for Juliet. Speed is of the essence when Dean Winchester sends you on an errand. Once Dean had an idea he ran with it. You either obeyed his orders … or you joined whoever was already screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy chain doesn’t really give him much extra control over the massive hellhound, but it still makes him feel powerful. Gives his favored hound that extra edge. Bit of extra spikes never hurt no one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He coos, kicking away the hounds that beg for his attention as he exits the kennels. They can sense that he’s no longer king, but that doesn’t mean he needs to let them run all over him. In the kennels </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Lucifer scream long before he reaches the throne room again, and truth be told he picks up his pace just to see what Dean’s doing. Alastair might have been old school, but the new king is a genius when it comes to breaking things. And with Sam at his side- it’s no surprise the angel cracked into a thousand broken shards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five.” Dean counts down from where he’s lounging on his throne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley licks his lips and drags the massive doors shut behind him and Juliet. Dean’s not even looking towards the corner Lucifer's in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four.” Sam joins in, balanced on the throne’s right arm. They could have more than one chair. They could have anything they wanted- they want to be close, it seems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley inches closer, holding the chains tight. Dean had left the fallen angel to slowly impale himself on a couple of tall metal spikes for the last few days. Bodyweight and enchanted manacles dragging him down, down down, down. Arms spread wide and head hanging back far enough to watch the comings and goings of hell’s courtrooms while he suffered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel couldn’t stop himself from healing. Over and over, skin trying to knit back together around metal that no amount of strangled grace could remove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The manacles are gone now, letting Lucifer claw at the bloody spike protruding from his abdomen. He’s made it nearly to the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t have a clue to what Dean commanded, but he can’t wait to see what happens when Lucifer fails. He wrings his hands around the chain, knowing his hound will be involved in some way. She’s grown very fond of Lucifer’s flesh, Crowley knows. He’s grown fond of watching from the sidelines as the Winchesters tell him how they want his hound to rip and tear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, the angel manages to get a foot on the floor for leverage and flips himself off the rusted metal spike. Crowley holds his breath, Dean isn’t done counting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer drags himself towards the throne, body healing as he goes but the trail of blood that snails across the floor is still impressive. Any normal soul would need some form of rest of magic to get through this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Lucifer… there are no breaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And none. Oh look, you made it.” Dean stares at his feet, lifting one to grind Lucifer’s skull into the ground. “How unfortunate- for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley starts, blood draining from his face as the last two words are directed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you brought Juliet all this way. Can’t have her getting bored.” Sam tells him, no-nonsense and smiling. There’s fire behind those sparkling eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” He agrees automatically. Juliet was going to be a part of Lucifer’s torture once he messed up, but he hadn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on all fours, Crowley.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A near throw away order, but Crowley knows better than to even think about hesitating. He’s no match for Dean. No match for Sam. Eyes lowered, he sinks to his knees and then lays his palms on the rough cobbled stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides him, Juliet’s ears prick forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s too smart for her own damn good, but it’s too late to do anything about that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer knows too. Panting and writhing beneath Dean’s boot he”s somehow won this round.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in need of some new pups anyway. Your previous nests were good enough.” Dean laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s as good a compliment as he’s getting. Crowley crawls forward at the twitch of Dean’s hand. No need for powers or a show of strength. Giving in is far more simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t bother playing hard to get. You love getting bred.” the boy king tells him. Nothing gets away from Sam, not in hell. Any demon even breathes wrong and he’s sensed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up you come,” Dean growls, yanking Lucifer’s head from beneath his foot. “Put that mouth to good use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a far easier task than getting fucked by a hound, and Crowley finds himself staring at Dean’s cock as Lucifer gets it out of his jeans in a near jealous rage. He should be the one kneeling there. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And instead-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in line, breeder.” Sam snaps his fingers, dragging Crowley where he wants him with a thought. Right between Lucifer’s spread legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like it might be a good day after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Dean speaks up, drawing Crowley’s eyes up. “You get that twig of yours inside of this bitch’s ass before Juliet mounts you, and you can stay there till Sam tells you you can come. You don’t get it up and or in, you’re shit out of luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t waste a second, dragging fingers through the slippery mess clinging to Lucifer’s back and shoving them between the angel’s cheeks. He’ll need some sort of lube to keep his cock from chafing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her to breed, Crowley.” Sam orders, voice ice-cold as he stalks closer. “Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck- breed, Juliet. Breed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s got seconds left to pull his fingers out and replace them with his cock. Juliet was already sniffing excitedly at his rear end, heated tongue dripping slick everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Crowley was glad he’d trained her with manners. Other hounds just- pounced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tight heat around his cock doesn’t quite overshadow the pressure of the hound jumping on his arched back. The only thing that is keeping him inside of Lucifer’s ass is willpower and upper body strength. If he falls; he’ll be screwed and not even screwing while it happens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good puppy” Dean crows, probably already dick deep inside of Lucifer’s throat. “Now fuck him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley loses track of time. He’s too busy concentrating on making damn well sure he doesn’t slip out and making damn well fucking sure he doesn’t come. The insane girth of a hellhound might be painful to the uninitiated, but it also meant it can’t miss his prostate.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s this close to floating away on endorphins and the knowledge that he’s fucking Lucifer (ok Juliet’s the one making him move but it didn’t matter) when Juliet’s knot starts forming. Crowley can take a knot, no problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the biting that comes with it that tends to catch him off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He manages to dodge the first ripping tear and watches in fascination as teeth sink into the spaces between Lucifer’s ribs. It gives her some of the leverage she’s looking for; pulling back and nipping for a better handhold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she snaps, Crowley misjudges and gets a shoulder full of canines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a bloody miracle that he’s still hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so good like this, Sammy.” rains down on his shivering, stuttering form. “So hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am hungry.” Sam bites back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley cranes his neck and finds that the king of hell has stripped naked and managed to straddle his brother’s lap without dislodging Lucifer’s head. Dean’s got a couple of fingers inside of him; no doubt his own blood easing the way. The curve of Sam’s back and Dean’s hands all he can see above Lucifer’s bobbing skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry or horny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley wishes Sam had turned around. Wishes he could see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughs, and Juliet readjusts her jaws again. This time shifting to sink her teeth into Lucifer’s other side, and her claws into Crowley’s belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta pick, baby. You want their blood or a hand on your dick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy.” Dean licks a stripe up Sam’s neck; slow and possessive. “I like it. Go get your dick wet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley screams when Juliet’s claws drag deeper; hold him in place for her knot the shove thickly against his hole. There’s no danger for Sam to twist around and reach down between them all and slick up his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to the claws, his hand is almost gentle as it dips into their wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley feels a bit faint, probably related to the blood dripping onto the floor beneath them. But Sam doesn’t care. Dean cares even less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet just really wants to get her knot shoved deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs on, grappling with blood slick skin. No way is he falling now. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spill a load inside Lucifer if it was the last thing he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait till she knots him, Sammy.” Crowley hears, far away and muddled. He needs to wait for Sam’s command. He’s waiting for Sam. “Wait for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s waiting for Juliet, urging her on as she heaves her knot into Crowley’s ass. It’s too big and too much, and too quick, but it happens anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fucking turns even more frantic, frantic grinding shoves that make Crowley debate digging his teeth into Lucifer too; bit of a handhold might help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take Juliet long to come now that she’s got her knot wedged firmly into place. No one is dragging her off anyone till she’s good and ready for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swears up a storm, hot come flooding him and still he needs to hold. He’s been ready to pop for hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Sammy. Come for me. Do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley lifts his head to watch Sam’s back ripple with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting desperately for his own release. He doesn’t even care when Lucifer stiffens and chokes as Dean comes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks so damn desperate.” Sam laughs, curling around to survey the damage they’ve done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna leave him hanging?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And leave Lucifer’s ass empty? No way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music to his fucking ears. Crowley ruts forward, already on the edge but still waiting- near begging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you dripping from his hole for days.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to come yell at me on <a href="http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> ... feel free to, I can take it.</p>
<p>Comments feed me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>